The Cornell University Superfund Basic Research Program (Cornell SBRP) is a multi-disciplinary, inter-college activity organized by the Institute for Comparative and Environmental Toxicology (ICET) and the Cornell Biotechnology Program (CBP) to address basic research needs in identifying and reducing hazards and chronic exposure from low-level hazardous substances from Superfund sites with regard to both human health and the environment. Integral to this theme is an effort to unify molecular, cellular, organismic and ecosystem aspects in the training of graduate students and post-doctorates in the environmental health sciences and related disciplines. The Cornell SBRP is focusing on three areas of research: (a) bioassays to measure impacts of persistent organic chemicals and heavy metals on immune function and behavioral toxicology, (b) bioavailability of these groups of substances (including routes of exposure and degradation), and (c) environmental fate of persistent organics. Two projects focus on subsistence consumers (or lab animal surrogates) chronically exposed to toxicants adjacent to a Superfund site. Five of the projects are concerned with processes involved in determining availability of pollutants entering media for human exposure or for bioremediation. The program proposes to carry out basic research into specific biomedical areas applicable in the assessment of environmental chemicals, to integrate that knowledge into the assessment process, and to extend that knowledge to the professional and lay publics faced with decisions regarding environmental health. Operating through a core of supporting and integrating component activities [(a) administration and integration; (b) laboratory support services; and (c) training], research projects will address, (i) PCBs and the immune function in dogs,(ii) assays for cognitive development and behavioral toxicology of Pb and PCBs in rats, (iii) liposome-enhanced immuno- biosensors for detecting toxic chemicals in the field, (iv) biodegradation of non-aqueous phase liquids (NAPLs), (v) kinetic controls on environmental fate in porous media, (vi) trace metal mobilization by bacterial polymers, and (vii) heavy metal removal by genetically engineered organisms. The program will be integrated with on-going efforts in environmental toxicology, waste management, and environmental engineering to include risk assessment, management and communication regarding human health and the environment.